


Morning Latte

by gladiatorAviator



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladiatorAviator/pseuds/gladiatorAviator
Summary: After one alarm too many, Blue takes waking up Vio into his own hands.





	Morning Latte

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick and easy while I work on other things. Hope you enjoy!

Blue groaned as Vio’s alarm rang for the fifth time. The fifth time! If he was to get out of bed, he should have done it at most at the third alarm! Blue turned in the bed, facing Vio as he bashed the clock again to snooze, rolling back over with his tongue lolling out as he sank back into the pillow. Blue sat up with a huff, hoping that the movement of his body weight on the mattress would shock him. He glanced back down at him with a frown as Vio curled more into himself, arms wrapped tightly around himself, tucking the blankets against his shoulders.

“So how much longer are you going to torture me with that stupid alarm of yours?” Blue grumbled, placing a hand down on the pile of blankets that Blue figured was his shoulder and shook him. “Today was supposed to be my sleep-in day, if you remember?”

Vio groaned, a hand slipping out from underneath the covers to weakly slap Blue away. “Tired,” he slurred, flipping over and pointedly curling away from Blue. “I’ll get up soon.”

“No you won’t.” Blue lifted himself off the bed, striding over to Vio’s side of the bed and grabbing at his sheets, rucking them back and snorting a laugh as Vio peeked open his eyes in disgust, pawing for the blankets that were now out of reach. “There. No more warmth. Now you gotta get out of bed.”

“No,” Vio said stubbornly, curling up his wiry frame as much as he was able, huddling with the lower half of his pillow for warmth. “Said I’m tired. More sleep.”

Blue shook his head, making sure the blankets were far out of reach as he mounted himself above Vio. “Nope. You took away my sleep, so it’s time I take away yours!” He drops to his elbows, crushing Vio underneath him and laughing as Vio yelped. “You wanted more warmth, right? Here you go!”

“Not like this, you buffoon!” Vio wheezed, hands scrabbling against his waist in a vain attempt to push him off. “You weigh a ton, get off of me!”

“Nah.” Blue let his weight fall further onto the other, humming quietly as Vio yelped louder. “Should’ve got up before now.”

“Fuck you,” Vio hissed.

“If you’re offering,” Blue grinned. “Actually...” He lifts himself back up onto his elbows, a glint in his eye as he trailed a hand down Vio’s waist, teasing at his boxer elastic. “Would that get you up?” He let his hand drop further down, squeezing lightly at his half-hard cock.

Vio gasped, his hips bucking up into him involuntarily. “Shit-”

“Is that a yes?” Blue eyed him with a smirk, plunging his hand down the front of Vio’s boxers to fondle him. “Look, you’re already practically begging for me-”

Vio gasped again, cutting himself off by biting his lip. “You’re insufferable-” his eyes flashed open, pupils dark and blown out as he met Blue’s. “Perhaps I’ll allow it.”

“Aww, is that all I get?” Blue whined playfully, shimmying down Vio’s boxers until his cock bobbed out, already hard and, to Blue’s eyes, practically dripping. “It would be a shame to do nothing about this-”

In response, Vio shot up and grabbed Blue by the hair, shoving his mouth onto the head of his cock, Blue nearly choking in surprise. “Stop with your babbling,” Vio spat. “Put that big mouth of yours to good use.”

Blue pulled off with a gasp, but his lips still brushed the head of Vio’s cock as he spoke, held in place by Vio’s firm grip. “You don’t gotta be so pushy about it-”

“Less talking, more sucking. I hate hearing your voice this early.”

“That’s a lie, but whatever,” Blue shrugged, delicately taking the head of Vio’s cock into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue over it, his other hand pumping from the base slowly. He sucked at him lightly, then came off with a lewd pop. “Good enough for you?”

“Stop being a fucking tease,” Vio groaned, his head flopping back down on the pillow. “You can do better than that.”

“Bastard,” Blue muttered before licking his lips and taking Vio all the way down to the base in one swift motion, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder, bobbing his head slowly. He moaned around Vio’s cock as Vio moaned out his name like a curse, then as a needy, thready whine. Blue increased his rhythm, breathing harshly through his nose. He swiped off the beads of precum dripping from Vio’s tip with his tongue, swirling over his slit before flattening his tongue and licking a long stripe up his vein, popping off with a groan. 

Vio’s hands clenched his hair tighter. “Fuck, don’t stop,” he panted, his eyes rolling back slightly as Blue complied. “Shit, your mouth feels so good, Blue-”

Blue moaned around him again, squeezing his eyes shut as he drags one of his hands down to touch himself to relieve some pressure. He bobbed his head in a furious rhythm, whining around Vio. He nearly pulled off in surprise as Vio gripped his hair painfully tight, moaning his name loudly as he spilled down his throat. Blue swallowed it all greedily, his tongue swiping over him again to clean off any extras before he pulled off with a moan of his own, flopping back down next to Vio, finding his hand and squeezing it as Vio dealt with the aftershocks. 

“Better?” Blue asked quietly after Vio’s convulsions slowed. 

Vio curls into his side, wiping Blue’s messy hair from his forehead. “Only after you get me a coffee,” he muttered, a blush dusting his cheeks. “But yes.”

“Perfect,” Blue smiled at him, gently running a hand down his lover’s cheek. “After my nap, then.”

Vio shoved him off the bed in response.


End file.
